For His Own Good
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Albus knew he couldn't keep the child
1. Chapter 1

He knew that he was pregnant.

An omega senses these things after all.

However, now that he was six months along, he was concerned at the size of his mid-section. It was far too small. He remembered his mother when she was six months pregnant with Ariana, and how big she got…. This was nowhere close.

The glamours prevented anyone else from knowing (aside from Dippet and the healers of course), but he was always aware of the baby, constantly moving inside of him.

It made for some awkward moments during his classes. Long pauses as his hand darted to his stomach, his hand feeling the gentle little kicks and twists of the life within him.

He knew what the healers thought…. That there was something wrong. A baby shouldn't be so small.

It must be a curse.

He just wanted it all to be over.

He wanted to judging looks to stop.

He wanted to forget that what happened between him and Grindelward.

That was a lie… he knew he would cherish the last happy memory of his Alpha for the rest of his life.

They'd only mated once.

Albus replayed that morning in his head for the millionth time, the first heat he'd actually gone through with an Alpha. They'd been having another argument, with Gellert practically demanding that Albus should join him and his cause, despite the man's role in the demise of Ariana. In the midst of the argument, after sensing that the omega was in the middle of a heat, the Alpha had pulled the omega to his feet, bent him over the chair and pushed himself inside the omega, before thrusting his hips a few times.

It all happened so fast.

Overwhelmed by the sensation of Gellert's cock pushing inside and suddenly being knotted, Albus had passed out. When he next woke up, there was a bite mark on the space between his neck and shoulder, and he was all alone.

He'd heard nothing from Gellert since then, his only updates being the news clippings that popped up almost every day regarding the dark wizard's activities.

He sank into his chair with a deep sigh, hand gently stroking over the bump. Even if the bump was relatively small, it was still difficult to get comfortable. In the blink of an eye, he'd gone from being bent over a chair to pregnant in one fell swoop.

He'd decided early on that he was going to keep it…. Him… her. At around the same time, he'd decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from Gellert. Not that the Alpha would have been any help during the pregnancy. He wasn't really the paternal type.

Not that Albus minded. He was going to be enough for this child.

….

He went into labour right at the beginning of week thirty one.

Part of him was thankful. He hadn't exactly ballooned, but walking was starting to become an issue. His clothes didn't really fit him anymore, and he was tired of being kicked and stretched from the inside.

He wanted to hold his baby…. Their baby.

For almost an entire day (thankfully on the weekend, with no classes to worry about), Albus paced his personal quarters, grunting and moaning with the contractions that gripped him. There was a pressure building inside that terrified him.

He always thought that when he did this, he would have his Alpha nearby, or his family.

Instead, he was alone.

The pain became unbearable after eleven more hours, and Albus started to wail, crying out with every contraction despite himself.

The contractions themselves were very close together now and the baby was moving around a lot more now, possibly with the glee of finally being free of his prison.

"I-I really should have gone to the Hospital Wing!" He gasped in pain, too far from any forms of communication and too in pain to conjure up a patronus that could go and get someone to help. Just as he considered trying to crawl to the sofa, there was a forceful burst from within, followed by a gush of warm water between his legs.

Despite the uncomfortableness of the water (easily dealt with by vanishing his trousers and underwear), Albus felt a sense of relief at the lack of pressure… only to cry out again at the next contraction, which was so much stronger than all the others had been.

The baby was moving down fast, it's size working to its advantage. Dropping his wand, Albus almost crumpled to the ground, forehead pressed against the ground.

He'd waited too long… the baby was coming now.

Hs legs spreading of their own accord, his hand slid in between them, wincing at the swollen flesh he found there.

He should have gone to the Healer's Wing as soon as the first contraction began, dignity be damned. The urge to push was now overwhelming.

He screamed again.

The silencing charms all around his quarters were working against him now.

Despite wanting to remain calm and composed, he knew tears were streaming down his cheeks as he was assaulted by contraction after contraction.

His omega instincts were screaming out for his Alpha.

"I-I can't do this…" he whispered to himself, another wail escaping his throat, "I-I can't do this!"

After around an hour of constant pain, Albus knew the baby was crowning as he reached back and winced at what he felt.

How did something so small, feel like a quaffle coming out?!

With another scream, the baby's head popped out fully as Albus stopped and doubled over, half squatting, half standing, prompting him to open his shaking legs as wide as he could. Pushing hard as another gush of water splattered onto the floor, Albus groaned again as he felt himself widen to unknown levels.

With another push, the baby landed on the floor.

"Albus, I was just- Oh my."

Albus turned to the doorway, still shaking as Professor Dippet's eyes widened in shock.

"…. I was wondering why you weren't at lunch."

The baby was screaming, and honestly, Albus felt like doing the same.

….

"I can't keep him can I."

It wasn't a question… it was a statement of fact.

As Dippet turned to look at him, Albus couldn't bear to meet his eyes, too focused on the baby in his arms. It was obvious that the child was going to have his red hair… it was obvious that the child was his.

"Gellert will know…" Albus continued, "… as soon as someone hears about this, Gellert will know that he's his as well. He'll take him from me."

"… So what do you want to do?"

Albus thought to himself for a few moments, before shaking his head and turning away from his friend.

"I need to find another family for him… and quickly."

…..

He met the wife half of a couple that Dippet had picked out almost three weeks later.

School sweethearts that had been married for around seven years. The girl was an ex-Hogwarts student, one that Dippet had been very fond of. Because she was looking after their first-born still, she was in the perfect position to look after a new-born.

But she didn't want Albus to just leave the baby and walk away.

"I can't!" Albus had pleaded with her, trying to remain calm, "If you take him, I can't see him again."

He knew he couldn't go through the agony of letting his son go again and again and again. It was for the best, that he just walked away.

"He needs to know who his 'mother' is." The young female omega argued gently, "It's important for him to know that."

"I can't ever see him, not unless it's in a school setting." Albus repeated, "If G- the father ever finds out that I've given him a son, he'll stop at nothing to take him and use him against me." He took a deep breath, "Please… please just take him."

Mrs Scamander scanned his face for a few seconds, before sighing. "I'll leave the door open for you…" she whispered, "… you don't have to come and see him, but I don't think you'll be able to resist."

"… Thank you." Albus didn't want to admit that she was probably right.

With Dippet as a witness, they signed the adoption paperwork, with Albus then leaving to have one last day with his son.

On his chair in his personal quarters, Albus absorbed every little detail about the baby. The red hair, the gorgeous blue eyes that were starting to have flecks of green in them. He was so small, so perfect…. Albus wasn't sure he could go through with it.

He didn't think he could give him away.

"Hello little one…." He whispered, wanting to explain the situation to his son, even if the baby would likely never remember any of this, "… I know you want to stay with me, and if your Father were anyone else, I would. But the Scamanders' can give you a life without fear, without looking over your shoulder in case… in case he comes back."

He took a deep, shuddering breath, "I love you so much…. And that's why I need to do this. The world is a cruel, dark and scary place, but happiness can be found, if one remembers to turn on the light. And the Scamanders' are that light for you. You are going to be so happy."

The baby cooed, as if he understood and approved of the decision.

For the rest of the twenty-four hours, he sat there, memorising his son until Mrs Scamander came back.

"I'll sign over my parental rights and- " Albus sighed wearily as he handed the baby over to her, only to frown when she held up a hand to stop him.

"There's no need for that…" She soothed him, "… the door is always open, remember. Do you have a name for him?"

"No, I- "

"- You think of one… please."

Albus was silent for a moment, before sighing wearily, "Newton…It's the last name of a muggle scientist I've become fairly fond of in my studies."

Mrs Scamander nodded her head politely, clearly not understanding what he was referencing, but accepting his decision anyway.

"Newton it is."

Handing his son over for the last time was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He knew he could view the memories at any time in his Pensieve, but it wouldn't be the same.

Nothing could compare to actually holding his son.

"I love you so, so much." He whispered to Newt, before taking a deep breath and handed the baby over to Mrs Scamander.

The Scamanders were going to be great parents… he had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you." Mr Scamander gave him a sympathetic smile, clearly seeing the conflict that Albus was going through.

"No, thank you…" Albus sighed, "… Newton is going to be… happy. That's all that I want."

Mrs Scamander wrapped her arms around him, waiting until he relaxed.

"Don't tell him about me, please…." Albus whispered, "… don't tell him who I am, don't tell him my name. But make sure he knows that I love him, that I will always love him."

"I really don't think you'll be able to stay away…" Mrs Scamander sighed, "… but of course I'll tell him that you loved him." She pulled away, keeping her hands on his arms, "The door is always open… if you want to see him, drop by any time."

Albus nodded, steeling himself for what was probably going to be the hardest moment of his life. "Goodbye." He sighed, already feeling his heart aching.

This feeling was probably why omegas almost never gave up their children.

"Goodbye Professor…. We'll send you some pictures, okay?"

Albus nodded silently, watching as they left.

His next step was to head to his Pensieve, taking out the last memory of his son and placing it in the Pensieve.

He would never forget Newton.


	2. Chapter 2

The letter came as a shock.

The owl was unfamiliar and Albus felt a sinking sense of dread as he unhooked the letter and gave the owl a treat. He knew that this letter was going to change things. This letter was going to upheave his relatively peaceful life.

It had only been 4 years since he'd given Newton to the Scamanders.

Dear Professor Dumbledore

I know that this letter comes as a bit of a shock to you, and I cannot thank you enough for Newt's last birthday present. I don't think he's shut up about phoenix's ever since!

I was writing to inform you about an incident that occurred earlier this week with Theseus, who unfortunately let it slip that Newton wasn't his blood brother. We informed him of this a little under a year ago, and we honestly thought we could trust him. Unfortunately, Theseus appears to personify the age-old 'red-head' temper rumours, as he screamed the truth at Newt during an argument.

I know your feelings on the matter, but I was hoping that you would agree to visit and see him for just a couple of hours. Please let me know your answer as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely

Mrs Scamander.

Albus stared at the letter for a few moments. He thought the very first time he would see Newt, would be when the boy came to Hogwarts… not this, never like this.

And yet, a small part of him needed to see his son…. Needed to see who Newton looked like more. Himself or… his sire.

His reply was polite.

Hopefully, she couldn't see the panic behind each scribbled word.

…

Sitting in the living room, Albus tried to take everything in. Toys scattered all over the room, pictures of children lining the walls.

Just a normal family home.

He knew he'd made the right decision.

It didn't stop him from feeling nervous.

"Would you like something to drink Professor?" Mrs Scamander poked her head into the living room, "Newt should be home in around ten minutes."

A little bit of nervousness burst free, and Albus chuckled shakily. "Sorry, I- Yes. That would be lovely, thank you."

Mrs Scamander's smile then became slightly forced, "He looks a lot like you, you know. There is something about his eyes though- "

"- His Sire had unusual eyes." Albus felt like his heart was being constricted in his chest, "Nothing to be worried about."

Thankfully, this vague explanation seemed to work, and Mrs Scamander didn't push the matter, relaxing fairly quickly. "Well, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Of course." He nervously cleared his throat, "Have you… told him anything about me?"

"No. He wanted to know, but once I knew you were coming, I thought it was best that you be the one to tell him."

"Right." Albus perched on the edge of the chair, trying not to be nervous. He was a grown man. He'd made a choice all those years ago, and he was okay with that.

He had to be.

Because not being okay with it now, would mean a whole lot of trouble.

They sat in silence the rest of the wait, and it was obvious that Mrs Scamander was just as nervous as he was. When the front door opened, she jumped to her feet.

"Sorry." She nervously whispered, brushing imaginary creases out of her dress.

Albus chuckled, the sound cutting off just as Mr Scamander rounded the corner, two boys in front of him.

The taller of the two was clearly the oldest boy, Theseus, who looked exactly like his Father.

And then there was the younger child.

Albus could see his own red hair neatly brushed away from the boys eyes… eyes which he couldn't look into too closely as they arrived him too much of Gellert's. Despite this though, it was obvious that it was his son.

"Wow…" he whispered softly, "… wow."

Theseus nudged his brother forwards, rolling his eyes as Newt spun around and buried his face in his Father's legs.

"Is that Newt's real Mummy?" Theseus asked, completely missing the hurt look that flashed across his own Mother's face.

"Why don't…" She took a deep breath, and Albus instantly felt guilty at coming around. All he'd done was shake up this family's life, "… Why don't you show your Father your new toys Grandma and Grandpa gave you?"

"But- "

"- Now Theseus."

Theseus clearly wasn't happy about it, but he stormed upstairs nonetheless, Mr Scamander sending his wife a sympathetic look before following his oldest.

With his Father and security blanket gone, Newt immediately went running over to his Mother, climbing onto her lap and burying his face into her neck

Albus had no idea what to say.

"Sweetie…" Mrs Scamander gently pulled her son away, "… Don't you want to meet Professor Dumbledore?"

Newt shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"He wants to meet you. Don't you have anything you'd like to ask him?"

Shake of the head.

"Alright." Mrs Scamander winced, sending Albus an apologetic look.

He waved her off. It was obvious that Newt had a good life here, that was all he really needed to know. There was nothing he could tell his son about his Father, and he didn't spend enough time with Newt to form strong memories.

And Mrs Scamander seemed to know that.

"Well, me and the Professor will have a cup of tea then, and if you have any questions, then you just let me know okay?"

Newt nodded, still refusing to look at Albus.

He had no questions, and Albus found himself travelling back to Hogwarts with only one thought running through his mind.

He's not my son anymore.

…..

Later that week, Albus received another letter from Mrs Scamander, who apologised over and over again, explaining that Newt was a very shy child, and that he did really want to meet Albus, but he was just shy.

Albus didn't reply.

No sense in temptation, no sense in opening himself up for more hurt. He wasn't ever supposed to meet Newt again, he wasn't supposed to be looking the past in the face.

"He's not mine," he whispered, softly, to nothing, "He's not mine."


	3. Chapter 3

It felt strange.

Not a bad strange, just… strange.

Albus could feel the fingernail against the soft skin of his back, tracing unrecognisable patterns into his flesh.

"What are you doing?"

The finger paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Gellert?"

When he still received no answer, Albus slowly moved onto his back, staring up at his lover as the Alpha growled a barely audible warning, before continuing to scratch across the more delicate skin of Albus's midsection.

"Gellert, what are you- "

"- Sssshhh."

Trying to relax, Albus stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments of silence, he frowned. Those random patterns no longer seemed random, in fact, it felt like Gellert was writing something.

"Are you… writing on me?"

"Mmmm."

"And… what are you writing on me?"

"Guess."

"… I love you Albus?" He made sure to make his tone as teasing as possible, despite desperately hoping that it that was true.

"No." Gellert's tone was harsh, "Pay attention." He whispered into the omega's ears, a shiver running down Albus's spine, "Just feel."

Slightly hurt, but trying not to show it, Albus closed his eyes, putting all his concentration into feeling the letters Gellert was writing into his skin.

Up, diagonal down, diagonal down and down.

M.

The hand lifted away for a bit before returning once again.

Down.

I

Another pause, before up, diagonal down, up again.

N.

Even as Gellert was tracing the next letter, Albus was fairly certain he'd figured it out, and his heart fluttered for a moment

M

I

N

And E

Mine.

Grindelward was tracing the word 'mine' into Albus's skin over and over again.

Mine.

Mine as in, Albus belonged to the other wizard, like a possession, like a treasure, something to be hoarded away somewhere.

It was almost a pleasing thought that Grindelward wanted him so much that he was tracing the word 'mine' into Albus's skin repeatedly.

"Mine?" Albus whispered, a little breathlessly.

"Yes. Mine."

The sharp fingernail was still writing against the skin of Albus's stomach, as Grindelward kissed along Albus's jaw, up to his lips.

Pulling back just a bit, odd eyes stared into blue ones.

"You're mine." Grindelward growled, before closing the distance again.

The kiss was rough, and Albus couldn't help the loud moan that broke free. When the kiss finally broke, Albus cupped Grindelward's neck with both hands, so that they were once more, looking into each other's eyes.

He smiled, lips swollen and bright red.

"I'm yours."

…..

Albus woke from the dream (or was it a nightmare) with a loud gasp, face flushed as tears building in his eyes.

It had been so long since he'd dreamed of Gellert, especially in that way. After the trauma with the birth of Newt and having to give him up for adoption, the memory of Gellert as anything more than his friend, was often tinged with pain.

It was then, with a jolt, that he remembered what day it was.

First day of term… where Theseus Scamander would be entering Hogwarts and seeing him for the first time since Albus visited his home all those years ago.

Hopefully, the boy wouldn't remember him.

…

"Gryffindor!"

Albus clapped along as Theseus bounded over to the Gryffindor table, internally groaning when he realised he would have to speak to the boy later.

"Albus?" The Headmaster leaned over as the Sorting Ceremony continued, "Are you alright?"

"I just… hoped this day would never come."

….….

"Good evening." Albus tried not to let the nerves show in his voice, "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Head of Gryffindor, and your Transfiguration Professor."

He couldn't ever remember being this small and wide-eyed. Every year, he swears the first years get smaller.

"The rules of our house are simple. Rule-breakers will have points deducted, serious incidents will result in detention spent with either a professor, or if you're very unlucky, me." He tried not to look Theseus in the eyes, "Breaking any of the Headmaster's rules that he set out before dinner, will result in expulsion. It has not happened since I took on this role, and I sincerely hope that one of you won't be the first."

He gestured back at the entranceway, "As I'm sure you all heard, the password is Godric. Your Heads of House and Prefects will inform you of any changes to this password. Forget it, and you will not be allowed in… unless you have some very kind friends."

"There are two staircases. One leads to the boys' dormitories, and the other to the girls. Boys are not permitted into the girls' dormitories… for any reason, am I understood?"

They were a little young to be thinking about sneaking into each other's rooms, but it never hurt to remind the older students.

Of course, he also failed to mention how the girls could come into their rooms.

The Founding Members of Hogwarts were far too trusting of girls.

"Now, we do have house-elves here, but they are not your personal slaves." It never hurt to remind the pure-blood families of this, "You will make your own beds and keep your own areas tidy. The house elves will take care of dirty laundry, that is all."

"But- "

Albus turned his best withering gaze on one of the pure-blooded newcomers. They were always the ones who resisted this change the most.

"I repeat." He began quietly, "You will make your own beds and keep your own areas tidy. Am I understood?"

Any students who may have been thinking of trying to get away with this, bowed their heads and nodded.

"Good." Albus clapped his hands together, his usual smile back on his face, "Now, it is rather late, and classes will be starting tomorrow afternoon. You will get your timetables at breakfast, so please don't be late."

The students all dispersed, with the older students helping the younger ones find where everything was…. Except for one.

"Can I help you Mister Scamander?"

Theseus narrowed his eyes at the Professor, "You're Newt's mother." He stated matter-of-factly, "You never came back."

Albus sighed wearily, waving away the Head Boy, who was coming closer. "It's… complicated."

"… I'm sorry." Theseus muttered, "Mummy said that I was rude to you the last time you came around."

"It wasn't just you…" Albus sighed, "… I don't think Newt was ready to meet me just yet."

"Which was my fault. I was the one who told him."

Albus had to agree with that one, but he would never say it out loud.

"I'm sure that when Newt is older, he'll understand why I decided it was best to leave him be."

Theseus clearly didn't believe him but nodded anyway. "He really wants to see you again." He shrugged, "Think about Professor. For him?"

Before Albus could scold him for his tone, the first year was gone.

Go back.

Albus shook his head.

He couldn't put Newt in danger like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus didn't know how he came to be here.

He was so sure he said no to Mrs Scamander's request to have him visit for Christmas (Theseus having probably told her all about him)

And yet, here he was…. sipping tea and forcing a smile on his face as Theseus told his parents all about Hogwarts, the teachers and how he desperately wanted to join the Quidditch team, but he wasn't allowed yet.

He could barely tear his eyes away the red-head sitting in the back of the room, a small hand gently smoothing out the feathers of Theseus's owl. He hadn't looked up since Albus got here.

As Theseus and his Father started to talk eagerly about Quidditch and the new broom that had been brought out, Mrs Scamander caught Albus's eye and gave him an encouraging smile, nodding over towards Newt.

Slowly, Albus pushed himself to his feet and made his way nervously over.

"Would you like a lemon sherbet?" He quietly asked, holding out the small bag of Muggle treats. He'd found out about them quite recently and was very fond of them.

Newt jumped, clearly having not noticed that he was there, lifting up his head. It took all of Albus's self-control not to take a step back at the sight of those odd eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "… I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Newt shrugged, before frowning at the small bag Albus was hanging out, "What are those?"

"Lemon Sherbet…. Sweets. Why don't you try one?"

Newt nodded slowly, leaning forwards and taking one from the bag, wincing when he had to pry one loose from the other, before sticking them in his mouth, eyes lighting up at the sharp flavour.

"Mmmmm!"

Albus couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the pleased hum.

…..

From there, the visit went a lot better than the last one.

After getting over his nervousness, Newt practically clung to him, even going so far as to sit on Albus's lap as he babbled about the Niffler he found in the back yard.

Mrs Scamander felt her chest heat up as she glanced over at the pair of them.

How could Albus say he'd be a bad parent?

….

"… so, when I grow up, I want to save them all." Newt babbled eagerly, pointing at the front cover of his book, "Everyone think they're dangerous, but they're dangerous because people are trying to kill them! If people stopped doing that, then everything will be better!"

"They certainly will, but you'll have to try hard at school." Albus reminded him, "not that I think you've got anything to worry about."

Newt was silent for a moment, before he glanced up at Albus, "Were you and… my Father good at school?"

Albus felt blind-sided by the question for a moment, before sighing, "Your Father was incredibly smart, and I like to think I was as well."

"… Did you get on with people?"

"Yes, as far as I'm aware?" Albus frowned, "Why do you ask?"

New shrugged, "I'm not good at making friends… I annoy people I think."

"Ah." Albus sighed, before giving him a reassuring smile, "Well, you are very young."

"Theseus had loads of friends." Newt frowned, "Maybe I should be more like him."

"No." Albus made sure he was looking his son in the eyes, "If someone doesn't like who you truly are, then they don't deserve to be your friend."

"… Really?"

"Really, really."

"Newt sweetie?" Mrs Scamander called out, "It's nearly time for Professor Dumbledore to get going back to Hogwarts. Time to be saying your goodbyes."

Newt turned to Albus, "You have to go?" His voice was a little shaky, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Of course, you are." Albus promised, giving his son another hug, "Maybe… maybe we can write to one another?"

"Really? And you'll write back?"

"Every time."


End file.
